


oh god what have i done

by remmie_exe



Category: Idk im just bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmie_exe/pseuds/remmie_exe





	oh god what have i done

i have absolutely no purpose for this, i just needed to let my poor bessthtae know that theyre about to get FUCKED UP. 

when will i stop traumatizing them? not sure 

but im obviously sending them this,so......

Such-  
nah ill cut myself off there 

stick whenever you see or read this just know your not safe 

at all 

:)


End file.
